1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component positioning device for a bicycle operating device such as a bicycle shifter.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One part of the bicycle that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle transmission.
Typically, a bicycle transmission includes a chain driven drive train with a chain extending between a plurality of front sprockets and a plurality of rear sprockets. The bicycle transmission also often includes a front derailleur and a rear derailleur for shifting the chain between the front and rear sprockets, respectively. Front and rear shift operating devices or shifters are provided for operating the front and rear derailleurs to move the chain laterally between adjacent sprockets of the drive train. The front sprockets are usually coupled to the front crank assembly having a pair of pedals, while the rear sprockets are usually coupled to the rear wheel such that a pedaling force from the rider is transferred to the rear wheel via the chain.
Currently, there are many types of cable operated shifters currently being installed on bicycles. For example, some cable operated shifters have one or more levers and a cable winding (takeup) member that rotates via a ratchet mechanism to wind and release an inner wire of an operating cable. The inner wires of the operating cables are coupled between one of the front and rear derailleurs and one of the front and rear shifters to shift the chain over the various sprockets. With conventional cable operated shifters of this type, operation of one of the shift lever causes the cable winding member to rotate via the ratchet mechanism in one direction. As a result, the cable is wound around the cable winding member, and a shift is made by the shift mechanism from one gear to the next gear. Operation of the other shift lever causes the ratchet mechanism to be released and the cable winding member to rotate in the other direction. As a result, the inner wire that was wound on the cable winding member is played out, and a shift is made in the opposite direction by the shift mechanism. While these prior shifters work well, some of the prior shifters are often complicated and expensive to manufacture and assemble. Furthermore, these prior shifting devices are sometimes heavy and/or cumbersome.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved position control mechanism for a bicycle operating device such as a bicycle shifter. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.